The Lantern of Time
by darklantern12
Summary: well here is my first GL:TAS fanfic, so Razer has a lot of anger built up even though Atrocitus is gone, he soon meets an odd fellow who my just be able to help him. Post-Blue Hope. RazAya.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_I don't own green lantern sadly but if i did Aya would be alive_**

Razer sat with his back against the tree, just sulking.

Saint Walker was off somewhere else on the Blue Lantern home world, with the elephant blue lantern Warth, meditating, so the Red Lantern really had nothing better to do...  
...besides think of Aya.  
He had not seen the AI since he had left Oa after Atrocitus' attack on the Green Lantern home world. Yet, more than ever, Razer had been thinking of her and just how much he missed her.  
But when he thought of her, he always ended up having to listen to a voice in his head telling him to stop.  
_Knock it off you bumbling moron, _the voice would command, _she's a machine, and even if she wasn't, what if she got into trouble and you couldn't save her, just like with Ilana?_  
Razor clenched his fist in anger, provoking his red power ring to begin to glow.  
"No," the red said, "I must keep calm, I must let go of my anger."  
"Well you don't seem to be doing a good job of that," said a voice Razer had not ever heard before.  
He looked around ring raised, "who said that?"  
"Up here," came the reply.  
As Razer looked up, he noticed a man sitting on a branch of the tree.  
"Sorry to intrude on your personal thoughts," the stranger said, "but it looks like you could use my help."  
"I see," Razer said, not liking the stranger, "and your name is..."  
"My name," the man said puzzled, "well it's been so long since anyone called me by my given name, I think it was Billy or Fergus or something like that but anyway, just call me Watch."  
"Okay 'Watch', I appreciate your concern," Razer said simply, "but I don't need your help."  
Watch just shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't take 'no' for an answer this time."  
Razer reeled back in surprise.  
"How do you know my name," he demanded, "and what do you mean 'this time', I've never met you before in my life?"  
"Yet I have met you on several occasions," Watch stated calmly, "once when you were but a child, once in your years as a teen, at your and Ilana's wedding, now, when you are on your deathbed, and several other times in between."  
Razer thought for a moment. He didn't remember seeing this man when during his childhood or during his years in adolescence. He was sure neither him nor Ilana had invited such a strange man to their wedding. He didn't want to know this man now, and he didn't want to know about his death-bed.  
"Let me rephrase that," Watch said, "I knew _yous_ from different times, not you in particular."  
"But how..."  
"Because," Watch said, cutting Razer off, "I am the Gold Lantern, the Lantern of Time."

**Well there's the first chapter, a special gust character will be appearing so I'll give you a hint as to who: "The shadow never leads the body."  
**

**who ever guess right will get a prize.  
**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys, ready to dish out another chapter, first off some thank yous.**

**first to my editor: my english teacher, Mr. Tilford, who made it to where people can't flame me for grammer.**

**second: to the people that have reviewed, those really did help me get the courage to post shapter two in the first place.( i have 5 chapters written on paper, but typing is not easy for me.)**

**third: to anyone that has read the story, andnow lets get going.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GL:TAS course if i did Aya and Razer would have gotten together and Aya wouldn't have gone insane.**

* * *

Razer rolled his eyes at hearing the man s explanation for how-he-knew-Razer-but-not-this-Razor.

_The man s probably crazy_, Razer thought, _he can t even remember his own name._

"I can tell by your expression," Watch said, "that you don t believe me."

"Well, it sounds a little far fetched," Razer pointed out.

"Perhaps," Watch said, a flash of mischief crossing his face, "a demonstration of what I can do?"

Watch made his way down the tree and put his hand on Razer s shoulder.

Razer was engulfed in a brilliant flash of golden light so bright, he had to shut his eyes to avoid being blinded.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that watch was now kneeling next to him.

"How do you feel?" Watch asked, fighting not to laugh.

"My head feels off balanced," Razer said, standing up and nearly toppling over. He then noticed his voice had seemed to jump in pitch.

"My voice," he exclaimed, "what did you do to me?"

"Follow me," Watch said mildly.

As they stood up, Razer noticed his height had been reduced as well, and greatly.

_Whatever this man did,_ he thought, _it had better be reversible._

* * *

When Watch finally came to a stop, they were standing by a lake.

"Why are we here?" Razer asked, crossing his arms across his chest. He was becoming annoyed by his own voice.

"Take a look," Watch said, motioning to the lake s edge.

As he looked in the water, Razer was shocked.

In addition to his height being diminished, Razor saw that his features resembled that of one much younger. He looked about six years old.

His armor still fit, having shrunk to keep from falling off, but his helmet had not reduced in weight and the slightest shift in balance could cause him to fall over.

Razer spun fast, too fast to keep his balance, and fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" the red lantern asked as he picked himself up off the ground.

"Lantern of Time, remember," Watch said tapping his robes. he pointed to the golden ring on his right hand. "I withdrew some of your years, and stored them in my ring."

"I demand that you change me back this instant," Razer hissed, his own ring glowing brightly.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Watch said, walking over to Razer and placing his hand on the red s head, here.

As he touched the helmet, another flash of light appeared. When the light dimmed, Razer stood there, looking his normal age.

Suddenly, Razer raised his right fist, pointing his ring at Watch.

"Leave this planet," he said, glaring daggers at the man, "or else."

Watch merely placed up three fingers. As the human began to count down, Razer looked at him puzzled.

As Watch put down his last finger, Raze s power ring dimmed.

"Razer?"

Razer turned fast to see Saint Walker looking at him.

"What s wrong brother," the blue lantern asked.

"I was telling this intruder..." Razer started, but as he turned to motion at Watch, he did a double take.  
Watch was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**well, a little bit of mystery.**

**who is Watch, and no i have not gotten to introducing the special gust, but i will give another hint: it is not someone from the dc univers but rather a game, and a manga.**

**whoever gusses who it is will win a prize.**

**pleas review, and maybe give me some ideas to incorperate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I got this one done after i posted chapter 2.**

**Anyone guess who our guest is?**

**if not this chapter pretty mush tells who it is, so lets get started.**

* * *

Razer stood there, mouth open, staring where Watch had just been standing.  
He turned and noticed Saint Walker was looking at him curiously.  
"You have to understand," Razer said defensively, "he was right there."

Saint Walker continued to stare.  
"Saint Walker?" Razer asked, waving his hand in front of the Blue Lantern's face, no response.  
"Oh he won't answer," came a familiar voice.  
Watch was suddenly standing next to Razer.  
"I've frozen time in this time line for a while," Watch explained, "this gives us a chance to talk without you being missed."

"Without being missed?" Razer asked, confused.  
Watch motioned for Razer to turn around. When he did so, Razer saw a large, shimmering bloch of gold.  
"What is..." Razer started. But before he could finish, Watch pushed him into it.  
As he went through the portal, he felt like he did when Watch had reversed his age, then he felt normal again, then his body began to feel older, and more frail. Several more times he cycled through these feelings, until he finally felt normal.  
Well, almost normal. He felt now as if he was floating.  
He soon realized that he had shut his eyes while tumbling through the portal. He opened them, and as he did so, he was utterly shocked.  
He was standing on water. Next to him, Watch appeared.  
"I never liked that portal, messing with a person s age like that, making your body cycle through the feelings of young and old so fast," he grumbled, "such a nuisances."

He noticed Razer in his state of shock.  
"Yes," he noted, "though the journey to it may be a tough one, our temple is quite impressive."

Razer recovered enough to nod, and followed Watch through the massive golden door guarding the entrance. As they walked, the water beneath them began to vanish, and marble took its place. He also took notice that the sound of a calming melody was quietly playing in the background.  
As he searched for the source of the tune, his gaze fell on a figure sitting by the fountain in the middle of the chamber. The figure wore a gold colored tunic, with black hair, and a sword and shield strapped to his back.  
The man sitting in the chair looked up as they approached.  
"Ah, Watch," he greeted the robed man, "it's good to see you in one piece, and this must be the Red, Razer right?"

"This is him Clock," Watch said, with all his anger."

Clock got out of his chair and began to walk around the Red Lantern, examining him.  
"Hmmm..." Clock mumbled, "seems a little too angry in my opinion."

"So were you," Watch said, "remember back in Hyrule, when you were nothing but a shadow?"

"Yeah, I remember," Clock replied, "but I wish i could forget. I guess it s a good thing i lost the goofy hat, or else I would have looked like him with black hair."

Clock finished his inspection of Razer and looked at the other Gold Lantern.  
"I think this may be a tough case," Clock said, "but you've worked miracles before."

"I only help those that others cannot," Watch said, "and he needs it bad, beating himself up, refusing to move on, it s a bad case if i ever saw one."

"Excuse me," Razer said, finally having enough of them talking, "but I don t need your help with anything."

* * *

**Yeah, I have a soft spot for our guest.**

**Personaly, I think he got dealt a really crappy hand, so i feel sorry for him and dealt him a new one.**

**Let me know if it was a good idea or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello GL:TAS archive, it's darklantern12 here with another chapter for you all to take a look at.**

**I don't own GL:TAS, but i really wish i did.**

* * *

After Razer said this, Clock began to laugh.

"Kid," the Gold Lantern said, "I said that exact same thing, but watch _never_ takes no for an answer."

"That's because," Watch interjected, "the last time I accepted 'no', the man committed suicide not to long after that."

He clenched his fist, allowing a look of regret to take its place where once had been his smirk.

"I could have helped, _should _have helped, but I didn't. I had failed my mission."

"So what," Razer said, breaking the silence that followed Watch's explanation, "you think that if you don't help, I'll kill myself?"

Watch and Clock looked at each other, before Clock looked at Razer.

"Trust me," he said to the red, "I mean, I've been at this the shortest, and I've done it for, what, 4,000 years? So trust us when we say that we can help you."

Razer couldn't help but ask, "what do you guys do anyway?"

Watch was the one to speak.

"Follow me," he said and began walking.

* * *

When Watch stopped, Razer looked around.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Look at the pictures," Watch said.

As Razer did so he was surprised.

All of them were pictures of him.

From his time on Volkreg, to moments he didn't even recognise.

The painting was of him, on Odym, using an energy construction on a bizarre looking robot.

Razer reached up and touched the painting, and as he did so, the scenery around him shifted.

He was standing on the Blue Lantern home world once again, but it appeared as if a great battle had just endured.

The robot that he had seen in the painting had raised its yellow tipped baton, and pointed it at Aya.

"Emotions detected," the robot said hollowly, "eradicate emotions.

The red and blue machine blasted the AI with a bolt of energy before Razer could say anything.

Suddenly the Red heard an angry roar, "NO."

A blast of red energy cut through the evil robot's head, wrapped around it, and crushed it.

Razer looked to see where the red construction had come from.

It had been him, or at least one that looked like him.

The Razer look alike was now running over to the downed Aya.

He was so surprised that he jumped back, breaking his contact with the painting.

As he found himself back in the hallway of the Gold Lantern...home world?...he looked at Watch.

_Saint Walker and Warth were standing right next to me, _he thought, _how was i able to use my ring?_

He wasn't sure if what he had just seen had been the future or not, but this man before him apparently was telling the truth when he said that he was able to meet different versions of Razer.

Best not to make him angry.

"Okay," the Red said, raising his hands in defeat, "what do I need help with, and where do we start?"

* * *

**Well there you guys go, Razer is now going to go through some anger managment, Gold Lantern style.**

**PLEASE review, i was a little nerevouse that no one but one person had.**

**Have i been doing good or not?**

**also, do you guys want me to write a story about Watch and clock to talk about how they got to be Gold Lanterns?**

**if anyone ask for it I'll write the storys for them.**


End file.
